


Beach Blankets and Surprises

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Chloe surprises herself by saying yes to Lucifer’s proposed picnic at the beach.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Beach Blankets and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, DC Comics owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_Dog in comment_fic for the prompt Lucifer, Chloe Decker+/Lucifer Morningstar, Picnic on the beach and for the allbingo prompt of ‘holy tavern.’

XXX

Chloe spread out the blanket on the hot sand, which trickled between her toes as she did so. Sometimes she wondered why she kept getting caught up in Lucifer’s ridiculousness, but today’s excursion to the beach sounded like fun. Trixie was with her dad for the weekend and she had been at loose ends. Lucifer, of course, knew this and really, suggesting a picnic with lots of surf and sun was surprisingly calm for him.

He’d shown up in his loud, beautiful car, bearing with him a proper picnic basket and a cooler, and Chloe let herself be swept away. She’d braced for an afternoon of crowds and noise but instead he drove her to a private beach with the declaration the house belonged to one of his friends. By that she assumed he meant lovers but Lucifer was Lucifer and she tried not to think too much about what he got up to when he was unsupervised. 

“Should I have brought an umbrella?” he mused, setting down the basket on one end of the blanket and then put the cooler on the corner opposite to weigh it down. 

Chloe shaded her eyes, glancing up at the sun. “There’s some fluffy clouds and I brought sunscreen.”

“And a bikini I hope.” His dark eyes twinkled as he grinned.

She shot him a baleful look. “A _swimsuit_ under my clothes yes.” It was a one piece made for actually going in the water without washing away, not that he hadn’t already seen her boobs. Everyone who had seen that movie had seen those. 

Smiling, he sat down and opened the cooler. “Water, soda, beer and wine. Take your pick. I believe you brought the glasses.”

Sitting, Chloe dug into the big bag she had brought, armed with plastic cups, plates, napkins, sunscreen and more. “I did. Water please.”

He eye rolled but handed her one. He took a soda for himself surprisingly enough, and then opened the basket to take out some take out. For a moment, she was surprised but then wasn’t sure why she thought he might have made his own sandwiches or whatever it might be that he brought with him. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the label on the food container. “Holy Tavern? What, you didn’t burst into flames or did they bring it out curbside?” Chloe had to steel her jaw to play that question straight.

His features pinched. “It’s a brew pub that Amenadiel took me to, to be annoying. What’s more annoying, they make an amazing porter which is in the cooler and their food is top notch. I’m going to have them cater the next party at Lux.”

“What did you bring us?” She asked because she was pretty sure Lucifer wouldn’t have brought potato salad and wings.

He took out one small container and opened it to reveal bars of egg and something green. “Asparagus frittata bars.”

Chloe’s mouth watered. “That looks amazing.”

“Everything I do is amazing.” There was that self-satisfied grin of his. Lucifer preened for a moment but when she didn’t give him the reaction he was hoping for, he sighed and took out another container. “Strawberry-Rhubarb mint salad.”

“That I’m going to eat every last bit of,” she promised.

He laughed. “Save some room for the roast beef and current chutney sandwiches and tiramisu for dessert.”

She put her hand over his on the blanket. “Lucifer, this is…wow, not what I was expecting.”

He turned his hand so he could lock fingers with her. “Better than expecting?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m always better than expected.” He beamed.

Chloe lightly slapped his arm. “Now _that_ arrogance is completely expected.”

He just snorted and put a sandwich on the plate for her. He was just full of surprises today. Chloe couldn’t wait to see how many more he still contained inside him.


End file.
